kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
WilyKat
WilyKat is the twin brother of WilyKit and a member of the Thundercats. Appearance WilyKat wears clothing that is adorned with multiple pouches and pockets, much like his sister. These presumably aid in his thieving. Like many of the other cats clothing, his outfit is asymetrical, having only one glove on his left hand. He occasionally wears a cloak. Like the other cats, he wears footwear that only cover the tops and insteps of his feet. His overall appearance is one of being poor, as his outfit is simple, and doesn't function as armor, as most of the other cats clothing does. Powers, Skills and Abilities WilyKat is a skillful pickpocket like WilyKit, using his sister's music to take advantage of a distracted target. He can also increase his speed and agility temporarily as a result of entering a sugar rush caused by eating Candy Fruit. WilyKat's usual weapon is a Flank, a retractable reel of string or wire attached to a ring with three claw-shaped ornaments that he normally uses in incapacitate opponents or to reach high places. On occasion, WilyKat can use his Flank as a musical instrument by strumming it like a string instrument - such as a guitar or an uproght bass - while holding the wiring down with his foot and raising the item above his head. During the second half of the first season, WilyKat gained both a Hoverboard and the Forever Bag, the latter he shares with WilyKit. He also keeps the map of El-Dara. Personality Like his sister he loves eating candy. It is difficult to tell who is more mature of the thunderkittens as WilyKat seems to be the one responsible for ideas since he tells his sister to leave the house so that his mother and younger siblings get more to eat. Kat seems to be the one who talks for the kittens as he is the one who convinces Lion-O to let them join the older three cats. Kat's maturity is also shown when he promises his sister to take her to El-Dara. Kat seems to be slightly braver as he shoots down a Warbot. WilyKit seems to show maturity as she cautions Kat from stealing (although she also starts stealing later) and starts to meditate with the elephant when they were attacked. She is the one who believes that Lion-O would be alive. At the end of the first season she convinces Alex to see what he gained (uniting most of Third Earth's animals under Alex's leadership). Weapons WilyKat owns the Flank, a ring like device which hides a length of string. He uses it to attack opponents as well as a device to climb steep slopes. Later he and his sister are given the Hoverboards by the Berbils, surfboard like vehicles which they use to travel. They also come into possession of the Forever Bag, a bag with an infinite amount of space. Family *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father (Descased) *Unnamed Brother and Sister *WilyKit (Sister) Voice Actor Eamon Pirrucello. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Single Category:Brothers Category:Cats Category:Kittens